


Loudly Caring for You (When All You Needed was Quiet)

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are a bit too noisy when trying to do a good thing for Levi.<br/>Prompt:  "Please, just stop talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudly Caring for You (When All You Needed was Quiet)

  Levi’s migraine was just getting worse, and even though he had texted Eren and Jean about it earlier, they either had forgotten, or thought he was better now.  They were making so much noise in their kitchen down the hall, pots and pans banging together loudly and making Levi’s teeth grind together in an attempt to distract himself from the noise.  Who even knew what the fuck they were doing in there, aside from making enough noise to scare away the raccoons that liked to hang out on their balcony for at least a month, and they were probably going to get a noise complaint soon if Levi didn’t get them to stop.  If they got another one in this month, even their kind landlord would have to do something about them to keep the noise down for everyone else (which translated to, in Levi’s mind after they were told this, being kicked out).  Which meant Levi had to brave moving with a migraine, since they wouldn’t hear him over the racket they were making.

  Light and sound were usually what made Levi’s migraines trigger in the first place, not so much with movement, thankfully.  But just getting out of bed with a migraine made Levi want to throw up and say ‘fuck it’.  Let Eren and Jean get them kicked out.  The clanking of pots and pans had died down enough for Levi to not really care anymore, so he sluggishly pulled the sheets up over his head and drift in a half-awake state for what could’ve been hours.  (More likely, it was probably only a few minutes, before he did actually fall asleep, thankfully and surprisingly.)  As a notoriously light sleeper, (unfortunately) he did slightly wake up as the hinges on his bedroom door squeaked as it was opened.

  “Lee, you okay?”  Eren whispered as he poked his head in, Jean on tiptoes behind him to see into the dark room.  They hadn’t heard from him all day, since his text that morning saying he had a migraine coming on, and they had tried their best to be quiet...Until Jean had suggested trying to make soup for Levi.  It hadn’t been a bad suggestion at all, but Eren seriously had butter fingers or something, pots and spoons slipping out of his hands almost as soon as he touched them, until Jean had banished him to sit in the hallway and listen for if Levi needed something.  The soup itself was done, the heat on just high enough to keep it warm, but not high enough to make it bubble and burn.  Eren hadn’t heard any noise from the bedroom in the time Jean was cooking, and they had both gotten concerned.

  Levi let out a small grumbling noise at the door hinges, and poked his head just barely out from underneath the sheet he had taken refuge under.  Jean let out the breath he was holding, and left with a quiet “hope you’re feeling better”.  Eren, on the other hand, barged in, and sat on the floor next to the bed.

  “Hey, you feeling any better?”  Eren asked, reaching a hand up to pat at Levi’s hand that was just barely visible as it held onto the sheet.  Levi’s eyes were still closed, but the furrow in his brows indicated he was awake.  Another grumbling noise from Levi’s throat that made Eren smile a little bit, before he started whispering about what he and Jean had been doing.

  “Jean thought it was a good idea to try and make you soup, we know that migraines really kick your butt, and soup’s easy to eat, right?  So we made soup, from this old recipe Jean’s grandma had, and he put me in charge of making bread to go with it.  Like, seriously, he should’ve known better than that.  So, uh, you probably heard us, an-”  Levi grumbled, interrupting Eren’s whispered monologue, and slapped his hand at Eren’s face.  Probably aiming for his mouth, but his hand ended up near Eren’s cheek.

  “Please shut the fuck up.”  Levi mumbled, before he burrowed back under the sheets.  It was kind of adorable to watch him wiggle away, even though Eren knew he felt terrible.  Jean was back in the doorway once more, a giant bowl of soup in his hands as he hovered there with a questioning look on his face.  Eren shrugged, not sure if it was a good idea to give Levi soup now or wait for later, which was supposed to be what Eren was asking Levi about.  Jean let out a huff and carefully walked over, making sure not to spill the soup he had poured almost to the brim of the bowl.

  “Got you some soup,”  Jean mumbled as he placed it on the bedside table as soundlessly as possible.  Which was a victory for him, since they had specifically gotten Corelle plates and bowls because Jean tended to be stupidly rough with them.  Eren grinned up at him and gave him a thumbs up, and even Levi poked his head out to give him an approving look with one eye.

  “Thank you,”  Levi mumbled into the sheet, and Jean puffed up slightly with pride.  He hesitated for a second before dipping down and leaving a tiny kiss on Levi’s head, before making a hasty retreat from the room.  Levi smiled softly as Eren did the same, saying he would bring a glass of water in a little bit.  The soup at least smelled delicious, and as Levi rolled back over he figured he’d try it once Eren came back with water.


End file.
